


Miracle

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Norma have a feud, Dylan comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of fluff for Dylan & Norma. Sweet and sappy for my favorite readers. Enjoy! - Kate :)

She smoothed out the fabric on her vintage checkered dress. She was young, her face full of light. However, at this moment Norma's smile faded to into an emotionless expression full of fear and anxiety. Sam came home a few minutes after she came out of the bathroom. She glanced over at Dylan, he was a sweet, quiet toddler, he spoke no words, but his little smile shouted lengths about him. He was playing with his favorite stuffed teddy bear, clutching it tight, mumbling and cooing to it. Sam stumbled in the living room, he reeked of scotch. He stumbled across the carpeted floor in the living room and plopped on the couch next to Norma. She felt his hand on the nape of her neck, his touch was soft. "Mmmmmm" he sighed dreamily. "Your looking good" he grunted. "Come here" he tried coercing her. He moved his hand on her arm. She scooted a bit closer to him, despite the nauseas twists and turns dominating her stomach. He turned to her, he flapped his lips on hers, he practically shoved his tongue down her throat. He threw his hand down on her leg and shoved it up to her thigh. "Your making me so horny" he sloppily whispered in her ear. He started unbuttoning the top of her dress, she quickly moved away. "Sam! Dylan is right there" she nodded over to him, figuring if she pointed he would focus on them. "He won't know what's happening...he's just gonna think we're wrestling" he laughed, sounding dark. "We are not going to have sex with my son watching us" she demanded. "How about I take your sweet ass to the bedroom...he won't see us there" he flirted, he shoved her hand back up her thigh and grabbed at her crotch. "I'm gonna make you so wet" he panted in her ear. He took her hand and forced her to touch his erection. "Norma..." he moaned softly. "Blow me"  
he said, his voice sounded like he was begging. She quickly rose to her feet. "No! Sam, no!" she put her head in her hands and cried. "What did I do?" he asked sounding a bit sharp. "Sam...I...I'm pregnant! She said, the anxiety left her stomach but the fear hit her with full force. "Who've you been fucking?" he asked, his tone getting louder. "Sam...it's yours!" she yelled. "Yeah right, we haven't had sex in months!" he got closer to her. "We just had sex yesterday!" she shouted back at him. "That doesn't make it mine! Your a fucking slut!" he screamed, he was so close to her face his nose was practically touching hers. Norma knew she shouldn't try to fight back, but she couldn't hold her tongue. "Sam, this baby is yours! Take some god damn respons-" Sam reached out and slapped her hard across the face. She looked at him astounded. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the couch. Sam  
was twice her size and strong. One arm pinned her down on the couch, and the other tugged her panties off. He unzipped his jeans. She screamed, she cried, she turned her head away from him. He didn't let up, he forced himself inside off her and shoved in and out. She bled, but he didn't care. He threw her down on the floor when he finished. He left, slamming the front door behind him. She tugged her underwear back on, she ached. Her cheek stung. She scurried over to the door and locked it, her back slid against it and she broke down it tears. Head in hands, practically shut out from the world. This reminded her of what used to happen with Caleb. She heard a coo from the other side of the room, she got silent. "Mama?" she heard a little voice ask. She watched him in udder amazement and shock.  Dylan threw his little, tiny legs over the side of his playpen, he landed on the floor, but that didn't stop him, he got up and  wobbled over to his mother. Her eyes bulged. "How did you do that?" she whispered in amazement. "Mama" he said, his little arms reached around the nape of her neck. She held his little waist, she took his sweet little face in her shaking hands. "You are mama's little miracle...don't ever forget that Dylan" she cooed to him. "I love you, mama" he smiled at her sweetly. His little lips grazed over the spot Sam had slapped her. She clutched him tight. She got up and balanced him on her hip. She walked over to his playpen and reached her hand inside. She grabbed his teddy bear. "Want your bear?" she asked sweetly. "Yes pwease" he reached for his bear, his little legs wrapped around her waist. She held him while he hugged his stuffed animal. They headed out of the living room and upstairs to bed shutting off the lights along the way. "My little miracle" she whispered and cradled his head to her shoulder. 


End file.
